Prince Charming Doesn't Exist
by Mistress Hydrangea
Summary: Cedric and Hermione go through a year where Cedric begins to develop feelings for Hermione. Believing that he is her Prince Charming, Cedric tries to convince Hermione that Prince Charming doesn't have to appear only in fairytales, in fact he could be hers, if she lets him in. Set during the Order of Phoenix. Cedric didn't die. AU
1. Chapter 1

The plot bunnies have decided to attack my oh so crazy mind and decided for me that I should produce another Cedric and Hermione fanfiction, despite the fact I just started my first one not too long ago. Anyway I hope you all like it. This is completely unrelated to my other story Our Unexpected Entwined Fate. Do read that one if you have time and drop a review please. This is set during the Order of Phoenix Cedric did not die, so it is AU. Enjoy! Please leave a review. reviews make me happy and happiness equals updates! Happy Reading my lovelies!

* * *

"Diggory?" Hermione asked, surprise coloring her face. She was laying wide awake in her bed, when she decided she would go downstairs to read one of her favorite novels, where she was surprised to see Cedric Diggory with his face in his hands. Cedric moved his face away from his hands and looked up to see Hermione.

"Granger...what are you doing up?" Hermione walked down the remaining steps and sat in the arm chair that was across the sofa where Cedric was sitting.

"I could say the same for you Diggory." Hermione said not skipping a beat. The two stared at each other until Hermione simply opened her very-much-used novel of Pride and Prejudice, curled up in the arm chair and began to read. Cedric stared at her at Hermione as she read her book.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at me while I read Diggory." Hermione said without looking up from her book.

"I'm curious Granger..." Cedric started. Hermione dog flapped her novel and looked up at Cedric. A gesture that Cedric assumed meant that he should continue.

"...Voldemorts back, but here you are awake during the dead of the night reading a novel. You're so calm and collected. Why?" Hermione did not expect that, but decided to respond anyway.

"I know that Voldemort is back, but I'm anything but calm and collected. I'm worried and frantic. I worry about Harry who is alone right now. I hate that I can't write to him because Dumbledore asked me not to. I worry about how Harry has to go through all this, which is unfair to him. I worry about Dumbledore, especially with what the Daily Prophet is spewing. I worry about the Weasleys, who love Harry as if he was their long lost son. I worry about Sirius, Moody, Tonks, Lupin and everyone in the Order because of Voldemort returning. I worry about you, especially after what you went through. I worry about everyone, I worry about war, I worry about Hogwarts, I worry so much Diggory. I'm scared of losing the people I love. So no, I'm not calm and collected, in fact I'm on the brink of tears right now, I'm just as scared as everyone else alright?"

Cedric stared at Hermione and his steel gray eyes were soft, almost delicate. The words, "I worry about you." had stunned him. Hermione Granger did not speak to him ever since they arrived at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place - Sirius's home - they acknowledged each other with brief nods but nothing more. This was their first conversation actually.

Cedric knew Hermione Granger to be known as the bookworm, the know-it-all, the Brightest Witch of Her Age, the Gryffindor Lioness, Harry Potter's best friend, a member of The Golden Trio, McGonagall's star pupil and Dumbledores protege, but he always felt that there was more to Hermione than the titles that have been branded upon her.

Seeing her so vulnerable and emotional made Cedric think he was right. There was always more to someone than what meets the eye. Cedric stood up and walked in front of Hermione.

"Whatever are you..." But Hermione was cut off by Cedric.

"Get up Granger. Don't ask questions." Hermione got up and she was suddenly aware of their height differences. She reached up to his chest, he was at least several inches taller then her. Hermione took in Cedrics neck, his tall, lean build, his tousled hair, the slope of his nose, his steel gray eyes, his arched eyebrows, his chiseled face that held boyish charm.

Suddenly Cedric had wrapped his arms around Hermione's lithe frame and held her close. He buried his face in her neck and tightened his hold on her waist. Hermione was stunned, but that quickly evaporated as she felt his warm body engulf her. She hadn't even noticed that she was cold. She moved her arms around his waist, and clutched on to his t-shirt. Tears brimmed her eyes, but she refused to cry.

She had to be strong for Harry. Blinking away her tears, Hermione focused on Cedrics scent. He smelled of mint and a fresh summer day. Cedric pulled away slightly and placed his chin on top of Hermione's head.

"Granger...can I tell you something?" Hermione nodded and then the warmth of Cedrics body against hers disappeared. Instead his hand had grabbed hold of hers, she quickly grabbed her novel and let Cedric lead her up the stairs and down the hall to the room he was using for the summer.

"Diggory?" Hermione questioned when they were in the confines of his room. He had shut the door and lead her to his bed. They both sat down and seemed to be staring at their entwined fingers.

"I have nightmares every single night. Ever since Harry and I came back from the graveyard I have constant nightmares. I can't sleep anymore without seeing Voldemorts face, his seething voice, Harry's pain, and me, pretending to be dead, couldn't do a single bloody thing." He tightened his fingers against Hermiones.

"I should have died. If my foot hadn't caught hold of that branch on the ground, I would have been..." but this time Hermione cut him off by leaping into his arms and holding him close to her.

"Don't you dare say that Diggory. You are alive now and that is more than enough. There are people who couldn't be more than happy to see you alive. Your parents, Harry, Dumbledore, the Order, Ron, Cho, the Weasleys, your friends, me, so many people are so happy that you are with us, that you're alive and breathing. Voldemort may be back, but don't let what happened haunt you forever. Use it as encouragement. Use it to make you stronger, because I know that you are not the type of person to let something bring you down so easily. So please, don't turn back time for anything." Hermione pulled away and looked at Cedric.

Cedric was quiet and he looked at Hermione. "Thank you. Mon Ange Mélancolique." (My Soulful Angel)

Hermione whispered in unison with Cedric, "_My Soulful Angel."_

Cedric smiled and hugged Hermione again. "Will you stay with me tonight Granger? Just for tonight. Please?" Cedric pleaded and Hermione nodded.

The two got in bed and laced their fingers again.

* * *

A small portion of light streamed through the curtains and Hermione stirred awake. She was warm and comfortable and had no desire to move what-so-ever. Her face was nuzzled in something warm. She heard someone chuckle. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see the handsome face of Cedric Diggory.

"Diggory!" Hermione yelped. She tried to push away from him, but his arms were around her waist and he wasn't planning on letting go...not yet anyway.

"Comfortable there Granger?" Cedric asked completely amused. Hermione scowled and wiggled hoping to get Cedric to detach his arms from her waist.

Hermione stopped putting up a fight when she realized he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"Thank you Granger. I haven't slept that well in weeks." Cedric said as he pulled Hermione closer to his body. Hermione sighed, but said, "It's fine Diggory, but I think you should let me go now. I really should get back to my own room now, or else Mrs. Weasley and everyone else will throw a fit if they saw us in this position."

"What position Granger? You mean this?" Cedric quickly shifted so his upper body was hovering over Hermione's as his forearms held him up. He smirked as Hermione glared at him.

"Unlike the female population of Hogwarts, I'm not swooning over you hovering over me like a pesky fly. So please lose the charm as you supposedly call it and let me go." Hermione said.

She pushed Cedric and he fell to his side. Hermione got up and grabbed her novel which was on the nightstand next to Cedrics bed.

"And here I thought we had formed something after last nights talk. It was truly heart to heart don't you think?" Cedric asked lazily as he watched Hermione walk to the door and turn the knob.

Hermione turned to face Cedric and scowled at him. "It meant nothing Diggory, your taking it into too much thought."

"Don't deny it Granger, you know that I'm right." Cedric replied smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Good-bye Diggory." With that she left the room with a smile on her face. He was right. They had formed some sort of friendship last night, and Hermione didn't mind it surprisingly.

Hermione quietly entered her and Ginnys room and decided now that she was up she may as well stay up. She was no longer tired and she figured everyone would be waking up soon as well.

Quickly taking a shower and changing clothes, Hermione set down the stairs where she heard Mrs. Weasley up and about.

"Morning Hermione dear. Seems that you and Cedric here are first ones awake. What will it be love? Porridge or Toast and eggs?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Toast and eggs please." Hermione sat down next to Cedric who was smirking at her. She knew exactly why. Hermione had a feeling that it had to do with their arrangement and conversation this morning.

"Morning Granger." Cedric said casually.

"Diggory." Hermione replied curtly and dug into her breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had placed in front of her.

Hermione quickly ate, as her plate became empty she quickly hugged Mrs. Weasley and walked out of the kitchen, unfortunately Cedric followed her and sat plopped down on the sofa next to her.

"You know Granger, most people would converse with each other, but it seems that your sharp tongue had lost its ability to move." Cedric said as he glanced at Hermione who turned to face him and glower at him.

"I'll have you know Diggory, I'm very much capable of speaking and using my sharp tongue mind you, but I'd rather not waste my breath on an insufferable prat like you." Hermione replied staring him down.

"I resent that. I'm not insufferable, in fact I'm rather adorable." Cedric replied cheekily.

"Prat." Hermione said with a smile on her face. She had to admit to herself, he did make her smile, despite all that was going on. She was comfortable around Cedric, and she was glad that he had made it out alive of that treacherous maze last year.

"You claim that I'm a prat but do you really believe that?" Cedric asked with a grin spreading on his face.

"That makes no sense what-so-ever!" Hermione said laughing.

"Aha! I got it out of you!" Cedric said happily.

"Got what out of me Diggory?" Hermione asked bemused.

"Your laugh Granger. I knew you had one. I mean how can one not have a funny bone or laugh?! I knew you weren't stiff Granger!" Cedric explained with a laugh.

Hermione glared and chucked a pillow at Cedrics head.

"Oi! So that's how you want to play huh? Bring it on Granger!" Cedric exclaimed as he tossed a pillow at Hermione. The two laughed as they fooled around, completely unaware at the four redheads who were staring at them with their jaws slack.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Ron exclaimed.

Cedric and Hermione stopped abruptly and stared at Ron, Fred, George and Ginny. "Nothing?" they replied in unison. Cedric glanced at Hermione and caught her eye, he grinned at her and knew that they had formed a different kind of friendship last night.

* * *

There you go! That was the first chapter of Prince Charming Doesn't Exist. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will update it soon. Do leave a review as reviews keep me motivated! Cedric and Hermione Forever!

Review, review, review!

Thank you for reading!

-Mistress Hydrangea


	2. Chapter 2

The plot bunnies have decided to attack my oh so crazy mind and decided for me that I should produce another Cedric and Hermione fanfiction, despite the fact I just started my first one not too long ago. Anyway I hope you all like it. This is completely unrelated to my other story Our Unexpected Entwined Fate. Do read that one if you have time and drop a review please. This is set during the Order of Phoenix Cedric did not die, so it is AU. Here's chapter two! Enjoy! Please leave a review. reviews make me happy and happiness equals updates! Happy Reading my lovelies!

* * *

"Granger." Cedric called for the umpteenth time. This time he was very much exasperated. He had been calling her name for the past fifteen minutes. He had tried everything to grab her attention, he made funny faces, poked her on her side, tugged on her curly hair gently, and moved up close to her face and stared for a good two minutes before he got bored of doing so.

Basically, he tried to get her attention and she wouldn't glance up from her novel in the slightest.

"Please look up! Or say something!" Cedric whined as he flopped down on her bed, causing her to shift a little, but not a single glance went his way. Cedric sighed annoyed. His eyes scanned the room she shared with the youngest and only female Weasley; Ginny, who at the moment was writing a letter to one of her many boyfriends supposedly said angrily by the second youngest Weasley; Ronald. He doubted she had many boyfriends, just one.

Cedrics eyes landed on Hemione's arm and grinned mischievously. He pulled on her arm, tugging gently. Hermione resisted and rolled her eyes, but her eyes kept place on her novel. Cedric tugged again, and this time Hermione looked up and glared at Cedric, but resisted the tug once again. "One more tug and that ought to do it." Cedric thought with a grin.

Cedric tugged and Hermione yelped as she fell back into Cedrics arms. "Diggory!" Hermione shrieked and Cedric laughed.

"Sorry Granger, but I needed to get your attention. You wouldn't even look my way." Cedric explained as he tugged gently on a stray curl from her face. The two were almost face to face, his steel grey eyes penetrated into her soulful brown eyes.

"Honestly Diggory, I only had one more chapter left, couldn't you have been a bit more patient?" Hermione said as she moved a strand of his dark caramel-blond locks from his forehead. Cedric smiled at the gesture.

For the past three weeks, Cedric and Hermione had spent their time talking and throwing witty comments at each other. It was a comfortable friendship. Hermione learned that Cedric was truly far more witty than she gave him credit for. He was intelligent unlike most blokes now a days. He loved to read books as much as she did. What astounded her was his knowledge of Muggle books and authors. He adored Jane Austen as much as she did.

Cedric learned that Hermione was more than brains. She was warm, she was loyal, friendly, beyond intelligent and she had a really sharp tongue and witty comebacks all the time. Most times she rendered him speechless with her smart comebacks, and at times she had him barking with laughter. Cedric was amazed at how he had spent his years at Hogwarts without befriending the witty Gryffindor.

"My patience decided to run low today. Besides just because you had one chapter left doesn't mean that you should ignore me for more than twenty minutes!" Cedric said as he placed his forehead against Hermiones who poked him in the stomach. Cedric grinned.

"Lonely without me Diggory?" Hermione smirked and he let his grin get larger.

"Course not Granger, what am I going to do without my entertainment, which happens to be you?" Cedric replied with a smirk of his own.

Hermione scowled and pushed herself up. "Prat."

Cedric chuckled and hoisted himself up and tugged on Hermione's arm again.

"Not again Diggory." Hermione scowled. Cedric tugged on her and she fell down next to him. "Mione, Ced, time for Dinner." Harry said as he entered the room. He smiled when he saw his best friend laughing at Cedric, someone who he had formed a close friendship with.

Harry had returned last week, though things were hectic with hearing, which he won, and the Order, he managed to find the small moments of bliss. Hermione smiled warmly at Harry who grinned at her. "Come on Mione, Ced." Harry walked over to Hermione and held his hand out which she took happily and he pulled her up. Cedric looked at the two and cleared his throat. Hermione and Harry looked at Cedric and he held his hand out expecting Hermione to pull him up.

Hermione giggled and pulled him up and he stood in front of her and grinned. Harry shook his head amused and said, "Guys, dinner. Lets go." Cedric and Hermione followed Harry out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ready for your final school year?" Harry asked Cedric. Cedric sighed and nodded. "Yeah mate, but I know that N.E.W.T's will drive me mad."

"Nonsense, you'll do amazing." Hermione said as she flipped through her tome. "I'm worried about O.W.L's this year, as should you Harry." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mione, you have nothing to worry about, I'm positive that you will receive all Outstandings on your exams, and you're taking eleven of them aren't you?" Cedric shook his head. "Honestly Granger, if you're doubting your intelligence and ability now, then there must be something wrong with the wizarding world for claiming you as the Brightest Witch of Your Age."

Hemione blushed and Harry smiled. He slung his arm around Hermione and Hermione ducked her head into his arm and Harry laughed. "Come now Mione, Ced's right though. You are the Brightest Witch of Your Age and I'm the luckiest bloke to have you as my best friend." Hermione flushed pink and Cedric raised an eyebrow at the pair.

Hermione smiled at Harry and he walked into the kitchen where Fred and George were causing havoc...as usual.

"Well...life certainly is far more interesting with the Weasleys."Cedric said as he looked at all the ginger's in the room. Hermione laughed and nodded her head, Cedric was right.

"Granger..." Cedric started, "Lets make it out of this year without anything traumatizing." Hermione smiled and shook her head. She doubted that would happen.

"We'll see Diggory, but for now...lets be content with what we have and not think about what could happen." Hermione gave Cedric a look that shook him to the core. Her eyes. Those eyes had a huge affect on him. As did her lips. Her smile. Her face. The way it lights up. Her. She was amazing.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it. She re-read the letter she had received and a grin broke out. She ran into Harry room which he shared with Ron and was now occupied by Ron, Cedric, Fred and George. She noticed the badge in Harry's hand and her smile widened even more. "You got it too!" Hermione ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you would be prefect!" Hermione said happily but stopped short when she saw Harry shake his head. "I didn't get it, Ron did." Hermione's eyes widened and said, "But...But...I thought...oh...well...ermm...congrats Ronald." Ron flushed and glared at Hermione.

Hermione saw an opened letter in Cedrics hands and looked at him with a questioning gaze. Cedric smiled and said, "I got made Head Boy." Hermione immediately grinned and flung her arms around Cedric who couldn't help but grin and spin her around. "Congrats Diggory!"

Cedric; who still had his arms around Hermione; grinned and said, "Same for you Granger. I knew you would become Prefect." Hermione blushed and shook her head in embarrassment. Harry smiled at Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Again Cedric looked at the duo and wondered if they were always this affectionate with each other. Hermione nuzzled her head into Harry's neck and Harry simply said, "Comgrats Mione."

Cedric could see the look Hermione was giving Harry. She wanted him to be a prefect too. But, she had him, did she not? They were friends, were they not? Cedric felt his head get heavy and quickly shook his head. He thought Hermione would be ecstatic for him, he wanted to tell her before anybody. Within the few weeks Cedric and Hermione spent together, Cedric felt that Hermione was more than what met the eye. He was lucky to have found her, especially when he needed someone.

Hermione was his soulful angel. Hermione had pulled away from Harry and sat down next to Cedric and looked over his shoulder to read his letter confirming his place as Head Boy. Cedric smiled as he watched her read and she grinned at him, before hugging him again. Cedric couldn't deny that he was happy that he had gotten another hug from her. Hugs from Hermione were apparently only limited to Harry, he was hoping he could change that. He like having the sixteen year old witch in his arms.

Ron glared at Harry, Hermione and Cedric, feeling left out, that and he hadn't received a hug from Hermione and he got placed as prefect! Not Harry! And Harry got hugged twice! The world seemed so unjust. Fred and George even got a hug from a happy Hermione. Hell, she hugged everyone but Ron! This was completely unfair. Ron glared at the trio as they sat on the bed and talked, Fred and George apparated to and from, from time to time, sneaking up on Hermione who simply pulled her wand out and glared at them, her eyes threatening to hex them into oblivion if they dare to bother her again.

The twin redheads cowered back and apparated away and didn't return. Cedric and Harry grinned at Hermione's ability, whom simply tucked her wand away and linked her arms with Cedric and Harry to walk downstairs.

Ron alone in the room turned red, and forgotten. Life sucked for Ronald Weasley. He blamed Golden Boy Diggory.

* * *

"Keep safe! Write us soon! See you lot at Christmas!" Was heard from Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Mad Eye and Lupin. The returning students smiled and waved good-bye. Hermione chatted with Cedric as they made their way inside the train. "Granger, would you mind if I stole you from Harry for a few minutes?" Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"I want you to meet my friends." Hermione smiled and nodded. "Harry, I'll see you in a few okay?" Harry raised an eyebrow and Hermione mouthed "Cedric." Harry grinned and waved bye.

"Come on Granger." Cedric tugged on Hermione's hand and they stopped in front of a door. Cedric grinned and slid the door open. "Diggory!" Three voices exclaimed in unison. "And...who's this?"

"Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of Her Age." Cedric introduced Hermione who whacked Cedric on the arm. "Honestly Diggory!" Cedrics friends snickered. A boy with spiked dark brown hair and hazel eyes that were covered by rectangular spectacles grinned and held out his hand, "James Hannigan." Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Nice to meet you Hannigan." Hermione said, leaving his hand in the air. Cedric barked out laughter and James looked stunned.

"I like you already." James stated as he grinned at Hermione.

"I'm Scott Anderson." A tall, lean boy with ink black hair that was tousled in a stunningly handsome way and had icy blue eyes, smiled amusedly at the witch in front of him.

Hermione smiled at Scott and said hello. "And I'm Haden Williams. Pleased to meet you Granger. It's an honor being in the presence of the Brightest Witch of Her Age." Haden had sandy blond hair and the darkest pair of brown eyes compare to Hermione's caramel colored eyes. He took hold of Hermione's hand and placed a kiss on it. Hermione snatched her hand back and said with an amused smile, "Lips off Williams, you just met me. Even I don't think I have that effect on a guy so quickly."

Haden grinned, "Seems like Ernie wasn't kidding when he claimed Granger to have a sharp tongue." Hermione smirked, "Intimidated Williams?"

"Maybe." Cedric smiled as he got his friends approval of Hermione. She definitely knew how to charm a bloke. Hermione took a seat next to James and the four began to chat as if they were friends their whole lives.

Cedric sat in between Haden and Scott and Cedric was content with his life at the moment.

* * *

Sorry for the incredibly short chapter and extremely long delay! Forgive me! I will try to update chapter three soon and expect the next chapter of Our Unexpected Entwined Fate soon too. Again sorry for the long delay and please be patient with me! Thank you to a certain Guest for encouraging me! Thank you so much! Do drop a review! Reviews equal updates!

Thank you,

-Mistress Hydrangea


End file.
